


Catch Me if I Fall

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cop Aomine, Fireman Kagami, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine comes home worn to the bone after a week long investigation. Kagami takes care of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kagami gave in, “but if you slip and bust your head open don’t blame me.”</p><p>“You won’t let me fall.” Aomine leaned heavily against him. “You never have before, and even if I did fall I know you would catch me.”</p><p>In his exhaustion he might not understand what he was saying, but Kagami did, and his heart melted. He hadn’t expected to feel so much for this big, arrogant, beautiful man but he did, and it only got stronger with every day that passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For [Elin](http://elinhell.tumblr.com/), a wonderful artist and friend who wanted Kagami taking care of Aomine fluff. Her art is amazing so you should check her out if you have never seen her work before.

He came staggering in at four in the morning. Kagami took one look at the dark circles under Aomine's eyes and the way he swayed on his feet and felt a rush of tenderness that, even after two years of dating, he was still trying to get used to.

Aomine leaned into him, chin dropping to his shoulder. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Kagami murmured into his hair, wrapped himself around Aomine and just held him.

“Did you miss me?”

“About as much as a boil on my ass.”

“That’s fucking gross,” Aomine shuddered then yawned widely.

Kagami eased back far enough to cup Aomine’s face and stroke his thumbs over that hard jaw. “When’s the last time you slept?”

“Depends,” Aomine gave him a tired half-smile, “what day is it?”

“That’s what I thought,” Kagami sighed and threaded his fingers through the soft, short hair at the back of Aomine’s neck.  “I bet you didn’t eat anything either.”

As if on cue, Aomine’s stomach rumbled. “That’s not entirely true, I had some donuts.”

“Cops and their damn donuts. That’s not real food you know.”

“It is when you’ve been on a week long stakeout and need the sugar rush.”

“If you say so. Why don’t you get your shoes off and come into the kitchen. I’ll make you a sandwich before we go to bed.”

Aomine grunted, took a step back, and almost immediately stumbled. Kagami’s hands shot out and grabbed the unzipped edges of his jacket, keeping him from toppling over.

“Sorry.” His weary voice was a bit embarrassed. “I’m really dead on my feet here.”

“I noticed. You don’t have to apologize, stupid.” Kagami squatted in front of him. “Just hold onto something.”

Aomine braced a hand against the wall and the other on Kagami’s shoulder while Kagami went to work on his shoelaces.

He chuckled. “I could get used to this.” Another yawn cracked his jaw.

“Well, don’t, retard. This is a special service just because you’re about to fall flat on your ass.”

“What else is included in this special service?” Aomine tried to sound suggestive but he was so exhausted the usual heat was missing.

“Even bone-tired you’re still a perv.” The laces came loose and Kagami lifted Aomine’s left foot, easing the sneaker off before repeating the movement on his right.

The other man just laughed again, too worn out to come up with a decent retort.

Putting the shoes aside, Kagami stood back up, reaching for Aomine’s jacket. Aomine just stood there and allowed Kagami to slip the garment off his shoulders. Kagami glanced at his face. His eyes were closed, lashes dark crescents against cheeks that were pale even under the natural bronze of his skin. He hardly ever looked this vulnerable. Kagami felt his chest tighten.

“Let’s go to the kitchen and get that sandwich so you can go to bed,” Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hand and led him through the living room.

“Did anything exciting happen this week?” Aomine’s words slurred a little. He really was trying hard to stay awake.

“Some kids who thought it would be fun to dip their fingertips in rubber cement and then light them ended up setting fire to the art room down at Kirisaki Daīchi High. No one was hurt but it made a damn big mess.”

“Did you rip them a new one?”

“Hell yeah,” Kagami guided Aomine to the kitchen and into a chair at the table, “I think one of them actually pissed his pants.”

“I would have paid money to see that. You’re so sexy when you’re playing big, bad fireman.”

Kagami got the bread out of the cabinet and walked over to the fridge. “Nothing sexy about reaming a bunch of teenagers who burnt their own eyebrows off.”

Aomine didn’t respond. Kagami looked over at the table. Aomine’s head was nodding and he blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to keep them open. Kagami grabbed what he needed out of the fridge and quickly made the sandwich, even cutting the crust off the edge because that’s the way Aomine liked it.

“Here,” he slid the plate in front of the other man. “Eat that and then we can go to bed.”

“Thanks.” Aomine picked up the sandwich, eating it with slow, mechanical motions.

Kagami just watched him, glad to have him home. They both had dangerous jobs but when Aomine was gone for extended periods of time a hollow feeling settled in Kagami’s stomach that didn’t ease until Aomine walked back through their front door.

He ate most of the sandwich, though he was pretty much sleep-eating by the time he was done. Kagami made him drink some water and then cleaned everything up. By the time the dishes were put away, Aomine’s head was buried in his arms on the table.

“Hey,” Kagami walked over to gently shake his shoulder, “let’s go to bed.”

“Shower first,” Aomine mumbled as he lifted his head.

“That can wait until tomorrow,” Kagami maneuvered him out of the chair, “you need to sleep.”

Aomine dug his heels in, stubborn even with fatigue riding him. “Feel gross. Don’t wanna go to bed like that.”

“Fine,” Kagami gave in, “but if you slip and bust your head open don’t blame me.”

“You won’t let me fall.” Aomine leaned heavily against him. “You never have before, and even if I did fall I know you would catch me.”

In his exhaustion he might not understand what he was saying, but Kagami did, and his heart melted. He hadn’t expected to feel so much for this big, arrogant, beautiful man but he did, and it only got stronger with every day that passed.

They ended up in the shower together, Aomine with both hands against the tile wall and Kagami behind him. Grabbing a sponge, Kagami lathered it up with soap and set it against Aomine’s back, scrubbing those muscular shoulders with soothing, circular motions. It really was a gorgeous back and Kagami loved touching it.

Aomine moaned softly, arching into his touch. Kagami felt his cock jerk.

“Stop that,” he swatted Aomine’s butt, then rubbed the sponge over it, “you’re too damn tired to start anything.”

“I’m never too tired for sex.” To contradict that statement, Aomine slumped forward.

Ignoring him, Kagami knelt, washing Aomine’s legs and feet, trailing the sponge around to the front and up his body. Though it killed him, Kagami kept his touch impersonal and quick as he washed Aomine’s groin. Aomine made another soft sound of pleasure, but his cock didn’t harden, proof he really was completely drained.

Too bad Kagami couldn’t say the same about his own body. He was careful to keep his lower half from touching Aomine. 

“Wash my hair, too.” Aomine’s voice was way past morning-rough, so hoarse and scratchy Kagami had to strain to hear him.

“Yes, yes.” Kagami groused but made sure he was careful as picked up the shampoo and lathered Aomine’s hair, massaging the other’s scalp tenderly.

It was as he rinsed away the last of the suds that he heard the first snore. Aomine had actually fallen asleep. Turning off the water, Kagami slid open the shower curtain. He dried off as quickly as possible and did the same to Aomine, wrapping the fluffy white towel around the taller man when he was done.

Apologizing in advance to his back, he reached down, gathered Aomine close, and lifted.

“God, you’re fucking heavy,” he complained, staggering a little as he hefted Aomine up and exited the bathroom.

Aomine turned his face into Kagami’s chest and sighed deeply, a happy and content sound.

“Yeah, you’re not the one toting around two-hundred pounds of dead weight.” Kagami grumbled some more.

He made it down the hall and into their bedroom without incident, though his legs were trembling by the time he laid Aomine down on the bed.

“Kagami,” Aomine murmured in his sleep, rolling over onto this side, “love you.”

“Love you, too, dumbass,” Kagami replied, and his breathlessness was surely due to having hauled Aomine’s big ass across the apartment and not from the lump clogging up his throat. “And don’t ever forget it.”

Sliding into the bed, he curled his body around Aomine’s and pulled the covers up over them. Closing his eyes, he burrowed his nose into Aomine’s neck, inhaled his familiar, warm scent, and followed the other man into slumber, at peace for the first time in a week.


End file.
